1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for easily installing/removing a faucet and a method for the same. In particular the present invention provides for an adaptor mechanism that can be coupled with a faucet to permit the faucet to be installed or removed from the top of the counter top surface without the need for needing installation connection materials or installation connections underneath the countertop.
2. The Related Prior Art
Faucet connections are known in the prior art. Typically such connections require considerable work and effort underneath the countertop and sink to install, remove and/or replace the faucet from the pipe connections. This can be a complex and time consuming effort and can require replacement components underneath the countertop. In addition a skilled person has a plumber may be required to handle this complex removal/installation. It would be desirable if an apparatus and method were available that would make it possible to remove/install a faucet form the top of the countertop without the need for any removal/installation effort or equipment below the countertop.